Kilat Di Matanya, Merah Di Wajahnya
by CarmineR
Summary: Soyo tak akan pernah lupa senyuman dan rautnya di tengah kegilaan itu


Teriakan penuh amarah, bau anyir darah yang samar, dan erangan kesakitan memenuhi atmofsir pagi hari itu.

Soyo tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian yang ia saksikan kala itu. Semuanya begitu baru dan menakutkan. Juga menjijikkan. Ia tahu kakaknya akan melarangnya pergi ke sekolah hanya dengan kereta lagi apabila ia bercerita tentang perkara itu.

Soyo bergidik. Ingatannya kembali dipenuhi oleh sekelebat wajah yang dipenuhi cipratan darah. Anehnya, pemuda itu malah memasang ekspresi secerah mentari dengan segurat senyuman indah tanpa cela padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **[Typo, Rush, Au/HighSchool]**

 **.**

 _Untuk Kakakku_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kagura- _chan,_ makan siang yuk," ajak Soyo kala Ginpachi _sensei_ pergi dari kelas pada teman sebangkunya.

Gadis yang awalnya duduk malas serta merta menegakkan punggungnya saat mendengar kalimat keramat yang dilontarkan Soyo. Kacamata minusnya melorot hingga ujung batang hidungnya, memperlihatkan dua keping manik biru yang selalu tersembunyi di balik lensa tebal. "Ayo!"

Kagura, nama gadis manis itu, merogoh tas punggungnya dengan gerakan buru-buru. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal yang kemudian diikuti empat kotak yang lain.

"Aku lapar sekali, _aru,"_ keluh Kagura saat mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor.

Soyo tertawa. "Tapi kau kan baru makan dua kotak bekalmu saat ujian matematika tadi."

Kagura berkedip sekali sambil menatap Soyo. "Benarkah?"

Gadis bersurai gelap itu hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan gelak tawa.

Karena Kagura sedang keranjingan menonton dorama bertema sekolah, gadis itu ingin setiap menyantap makan siang, mereka duduk-duduk di atap sekolah. "Kan mirip adegan saat Yumi dan Rita makan siang, _aru!"_ katanya penuh keriangan.

 _Tapi kan gerah,_ jawab batin Soyo setiap kali Kagura berucap kalimat itu.

Namun, ia diam saja. Mungkin karena sikap Soyo itulah Kagura betah berteman dengannya. "Oh ya,"kata Soyo saat mereka menaiki undakan menuju atap. "Bekal hari ini apa, Kagura- _chan?"_

Kagura tampak membuat hitungan pada jemarinya. "Ummm, Bento, roti kare, nasi plus lauk, bento lagi, dan, nggg." Kemudian gadis itu membuat mimik penuh keraguan.

"Ya?" Kemudian Soyo menunjuk ke ujung yang ia rasa tempatnya tak terlalu terpapar sinar matahari karena tertutup awan. "Di situ yuk."

Kagura menurut.

"Apa bekal yang tadi belum kau sebutkan namanya itu buatanmu?" tanya Soyo lalu duduk dengan cara yang sopan.

Berbeda dengan gadis berambut vermilion di hadapannya yang tanpa rasa sopan duduk dengan mengangkat sdikit kakinya.

"Bukan. Itu-" Kagura menelan secabik roti sekaligus. "-buatan kakakku."

"Jangan buru-buru," kata Soyo sambil menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Makasih, _aru,"_ kemudian Kagura meminum isinya dengan rakus. Soyo hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan liar sahabatnya.

"Omong-omong, kau punya kakak ya?" tanya Soyo sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. "Kagura- _chan_ tak pernah cerita."

"Dia orang yang buruk. Karena itu aku tak perlu cerita padamu tentang dia," tukas Kagura di sela-sela kegiatan menyantapnya. Kemudian Kagura kembali membuka kotak bekal yang lain.

"Kau tak boleh begitu. Bagaimana pun ia tetap kakakmu," kata Soyo lembut.

Kagura mengangkat wajahnya. Kacamatanya kembali melorot, membuat pandangan mereka saling berserobok.

"Kau tak tahu seburuk apa dia, _aru,"_ kata Kagura lalu kembali menatap makanannya. Namun, tampaknya Soyo tak mendengar perkataan gadis yang berperangai kasar itu.

 _Manik-nya. Pandangan-nya._

Soyo mengerjap.

Mirip sekali dengan pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya bermula pada permintaan Soyo seminggu yang lalu.

Gadis itu meminta pada kakaknya dengan sangat agar ia dibiarkan untuk menaiki transportasi umum saat berangkat sekolah. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya malu karena selalu diantar juga dijemput.

Mulanya, kakaknya menolak permintaannya. "Banyak pelecehan terjadi saat kau berdesak-desakan di kereta." Atau, "kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku tak akan tahu."

Dan bukan salah kakaknya terlalu protektif dengan keselamatan Soyo. Karena bagi Shige-Shige, Soyo adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Juga sebaliknya.

Namun, pada akhirnya Shige-shige menyerah dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Soyo.

"Kau sudah besar dan aku tak akan melarangmu melakukan hal yang kau inginkan," katanya sore hari. "Selama tak keluar batas," tambah Shige-shige ketika melihat paras cantik adiknya bersinar penuh kebahagian.

Maka mulai lima hari yang lalu, Soyo mendapati dirinya berangkat ke sekolah tanpa ditemani penjaga suruhan kakaknya.

Ia merasa senang ketika memasuki stasiun seorang diri, dan merasa sebal saat dirinya harus berdesakan dalam gerbong kereta. Tetapi, di tengah kesumpekan ini, Soyo masih mendapati dirinya tersenyum. Dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik hingga lusa kemarin.

Soyo dikecohkan dengan buku yang ada di tangannya sehingga pandangannya selalu melekat pada kalimat-kalimat novel itu yang membuat kefokusan pada dirinya membuyar. Ia baru tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan yang samar yang sumbernya tak jauh di depannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Soyo sadar bahwa ia terjebak sebagai korban dalam baku hantam pelajar.

Mereka datang berduyun-duyun dari arah belakang, depang, kiri dan kanan Soyo sambil membawa tongkat baseball atau yang lain sebagai senjata.

Soyo hanya dapat merapat di dinding gang itu sementara matanya yang kini digenangi air mata ketakutan mengawasi sekeliling. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari perkelahian ini.

Saat ia mendapati sedikit celah untuk kabur, sekelebat bayangan jatuh di hadapannya dengan gerakan cepat. Ketika gadis itu membuka matanya, ia mendapati sesosok pemuda bertubuh tambun terlentang dengan wajah babak belur. Perut Soyo melilit. Belum pernah seumur hidup ia melihat ujung bibir seseorang robek sampai separah ini.

Sebelum sempat Soyo keluar dari gang itu, seseorang menghadang jalannya. Netra coklat Soyo membulat ketika lelaki itu mengayunkan tongkat kayu ke arah batok kepalanya. Soyo menutup matanya. _Mungkin setelah ini aku akan terbangun di rumah sakit._ Ia menunggu rasa nyeri yang akan ditimbulkan dari pukulan itu. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung tiba.

Dengan perlahan, Soyo membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan kedua keping itu terbuka, yang Soyo dapati di hadapannya adalah sebuah gundukan tinggi yang dibangun dari gelimpangan murid yang berseragam.

Ada sekitar tujuh orang yang ditumpuk menyerupai piramida manusia. Mereka semua penuh dengan darah, berpakaian robek tak karuan, dan yang terpenting mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Bau darah menusuk hidung Soyo meskipun ia sudah menutup indra penciumannya.

"Aku memang tak suka dengan orang yang suka main kroyokan."

Serta-merta Soyo mengangkat dagunya dan penglihatannya mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di puncak timbunan manusia di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hingga menyipit kedua matanya pada Soyo yang sedang gemetaran. "Tapi aku paling muak dengan orang yang melukai seorang gadis," katanya tenang seakan pertarungan yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya hanyalah permainan bocah semata. Kedua kaki pemuda itu bergerak-gerak penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau tersesat ya?" tebaknya pada Soyo.

Soyo mengangguk cepat, mengabaikan degup jantungnya yqng bertalu-talu tak menentu. Yang ia sekarang hanyalah keluar dari gang ini dan pergi ke sekolah!

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku kenal seragam yang kau kenakan." Pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melompat turun ke hadapan Soyo. "Sekolahmu tak jauh lagi kan? Mau kuantar?" tanyanya, mengabaikan jeritan di belakang punggung Soyo.

Soyo bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda ini bertarung sendirian atau bergerombol seperti lawannya tadi.

"Bagaimana mau ti-"

Sekonyong-konyong, pemuda tadi memungut tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di dekat ujung sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Soyo.

Itu terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik. Cepat sekali. Yang Soyo tahu adalah bunyi gedebuk yang keras, seakan sebuah pohon besar roboh di sisi tubuhnya. Dan ketika Soyo menoleh ke sisi kiri, ia dapati sebuah tubuh tergeletak beberapa senti dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil menggosok-gosok rambut yang warnanya tampak tak asing di mata Soyo.

Soyo tak bisa menjawab. Pandangannya masih melekat pada sosok yang pingsan di sampingnya itu. Hanya berbekal tongkat kayu, pemuda itu dapat membuat orang pingsan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Aku tak memaksa sih." Pemuda itu mendekat dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik kantong celananya. "Tapi sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari tempat ini. Neraka seperti ini tak cocok bagi gadis seperti mu." Kemudian dia melangkah santai ke arah pertarungan yang terjadi tepat di depan hidungnya.

Dengan perasaan takut, Soyo segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan menoleh ketika di depan gang.

Lalu terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda itu sedang menatap ke arahnya dan melambaik dengan satu tangan yang bebas, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk memiting lawan yang berada di jangkauannya.

Soyo merinding ketika melihat senyuman itu semakin lama semakin mengembang.

 **.**

 **.**

Karena kemarin Ginpachi _sensei_ memberikan ulangan matematika secara mendadak, Soyo berinisiatif untuk mempelajari pelajaran sejarah yang merupakan mata pelajaran hari ini. Mungkin saja sang guru memberi mereka ulangan mendadak lagi.

Dengan buku di tangan kanannya, bibir Soyo komat-kamit menghafal tanggal-tanggal terjadinya perkara yang tercantum pada kertas itu. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya agar mempermudah dalam mengingat.

Saat dirinya sudah sampai pada penjelasan tentang era Meiji, terdengar suara, "bukankah karena membaca buku kau tersesat di tengah perkelaian ya?" yang terdengar familiar di telinganya.

Soyo mendongak dan mendapati sesosok pemuda bermanik cerah tengah bersender di tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari hadapan Soyo sambil memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Aneh, memangnya buku itu menarik ya?" tanyanya.

Soyo berjengit kaget hingga buku yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke aspal. "A... apa maumu?" tanyanya takut.

Pemuda yang di hadapannya berkedip menatapnya. "Kau takut aku ya?" Lalu ia menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan santai menuju Soyo yang berdiri gemetaran. Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil buku Soyo yang tergeletak begitu saja. Kepangan rambut lelaki itu tersampir di pundak kanannya ketika ia bangkit.

"Milikmu."

Dengan cepat Soyo mengambil buku yang diulurkan itu.

"Mau ke sekolah?" tanya orang asing itu seraya mengambil posisi di sisi Soyo. "Bagaimana kalau bareng. Kita searah."

Soyo beringsut ketakutan selama perjalanan berlangsung. Pemuda yang di sisinya berjalan seakan mereka berdua adalah seorang sahabat sejak kecil. Ia tak mengacuhkan ekspresi takut Soyo ketika jarak bahu mereka hanya terpaut setengah meter saja.

"Ke... kenapa kau ikut bersamaku?" Akhirnya terlontar juga sebuah pertanyaan dari lisan Soyo yang sedari terkatup rapat.

Pemuda itu meneleng dan Soyo dapat melihat kilatan di manik birunya itu. "Akhirnya kau bicara juga. Kukira kau bisu." Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kan sudah kukatakan tadi, sekolah kita searah."

Jalanan mulai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa dengan seragam yang mirip dengan milik Soyo. Tapi tak ada yang menyerupai dengan milik si pemuda ini.

"Hei."

Soyo menoleh takut-takut.

Pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk puncak kepalanya sendiri. "Ada daun di rambutmu."

Soyo merona mendengarnya. Secepat mungkin tangannya meraba surai miliknya yang sehitam jelaga itu. Namun indra perabanya tak mendeteksi sesuatu apapun selain rambutnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Sudah hilang. Tertiup angin."

Soyo melirik gugup. Ada yang aneh dari pemuda ini, dia terlalu banyak senyum. Belum lagi rasanya ia sedikit familiar dengan warna mata dan rambutnya. _Apa dia orang suruhan kakak ya?_ batinnya sambil mencuri-curi pandang.

Bangunan sekolah mulai tampak. Barulah Soyo merasa napasnya kembali normal. Seakan tambang tak kasat mata yang mengikatnya tadi dengan erat telah menghilang. Soyo juga dapat melihat sosok Kagura yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah menunggunya seperti biasa.

Ketika jarak antara Soyo dan Kagura menipis, gadis berlensa tebal itu mendongak ke arahnya dan tersentak ketika melihat seorang pemuda berjalan di sisi Soyo.

Buru-buru Kagura mendekati mereka berdua. "Ngapain kau ke sini?!" tukasnya kasar yang jelas-jelas di tunjukkan pada pemuda itu. Ia menyambar pergelangan tangan Soyo dan menempatkan sahabatnya di sisinya.

"Jadi kau penjaganya ya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum pada Kagura.

Kagura berdecih muak. "Enyah saja kau, Kamui."

Pemuda itu hanya membalas umpatan Kagura dengan senyum simpul. Sedangkan Soyo yang tak tahu menahu hanya bisa menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Ini kakakku, Kamui, " kata Kagura pada Soyo seakan enggan menyebut nama itu. "Kau tak apa-apa kan? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Kagura mengacungkan kepalan mengancam pada sosok itu.

Soyo menggeleng. "Jadi ini ka... kakakmu?"

Kagura mengerucutkan bibir tak senang. "Sudah yuk. Pergi saja, _aru."_ Kagura kembali mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kiri Soyo, mencoba mengajaknya pergi. Tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh ke arah sang kakak. "Pergi sana! Sekolahmu kan beda arah dengan sekolahku!"

Kamui menjawab dengan segurat senyum dan perkataan, "bukan urusanmu, adik kecil."

Kagura melempar tatapan bencinya lalu buru-buru mengajak Soyo pergi.

Soyo menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kamui melambai ke arah mereka berdua. Entah ditunjukkan pada Soyo atau pada Kagura.

"Maaf Soyo- _chan,"_ kata Kagura tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelas.

Soyo meneleng bingung.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu si Kamui itu sudah berkata padaku bahwa ada temanku yang menjadi incaran anak-anak sekolah lain karena terlibat dalam pertengkaran."

Soyo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kagura, namun gadis itu sudah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, hari ini sepertinya ia mau mengantar orang itu sampai sekolah agar tak diganggu." Kemudian Kagura menggeleng-geleng keheranan. "Dan aku juga tidak tahu orangnya itu kau."

Gadis bermanik karamel itu hanya bisa terdiam saat Kagura kembali melontarkan permintaan maaf.

"Oh iya, tumben juga si Kamui mau menolong seorang gadis." Kagura mengerutkan alis. "Ada apa ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.n**

Rencananya mau posting pas tanggal satu Juni biar bertepatan sama ultah Kamui tapi takdir berkata lain :( Fict ini juga buat kakak aku yang ngeship KamuSoyo. Padahal aku sendiri ngak suka sama pair ini.

#EdisiMaso


End file.
